


Jealousy

by E_Nygma



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Nygma/pseuds/E_Nygma
Summary: Barry gets a little jealous of Iris' kiss with Earth-1 Barry. He reminds her that she's his. Every bit of her.





	Jealousy

Even in the dark of night Barry could feel Iris' heated stares, feel the heat rolling off her body in waves. Iris in this form was a rarity, she was always in control. Even at work, efficient in all that she did. A stark contrast to his skills. Yes, he was a great CSI but God forbid he actually aim a gun. Although he was a bit better that Lawton he was still nothing compared to her. But in this moment none of that mattered because, in this moment, he wasn’t the bumbling CSI with glasses thick enough to stop a bullet. He was the man who had his wife beneath him, waiting and wanton. The man that made her spine arch in pleasure and toes curl in the torture. 

"Baby, please.." Her voice filled with lust. 

Only he could see her this way and the thought of it made his dick so hard he could barely stand it but tonight, tonight he wanted to remind her that she belonged to him. Even though she assured him numerous times that she loved him and only him. It would be a lie to say that his Earth-1 doppelganger didn’t cause a tinge of jealousy. He had always known about the multiverse and he at one point theorized it during his college days but the fact that there was another him. Another him that was undoubtedly in love with another iris caused his mind to run in a million and one ways. But in this moment the only thing on his mind was watching his wife come undone beneath him for the second time tonight. 

"Please what?" His voice commanding as he let his fingers move slowly inside of her. He watched her eyes flutter shut, lips swollen from heated kisses. 

God, she loved her husband when he got like this, her sweet, doe-eyed husband, who used words like "frisky" and "darn", fucking her like some sort of sex god. She saw it in his eyes brewing days after his meta-human doppelganger left their earth. She felt it in the way he kissed her. The way his hands slowly crept up her body. The way he gripped her ass. And God, did she love it. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped from her lips as he rubbed her clit. 

The first orgasm took her by surprise and she watched the wicked grin spread across his lips before her vision gave out but with this one she knew he was going to draw it out for as long as he could. His fingers moved slowly, too slow. It was unbearable in every way. She wanted more, she wanted him to take her. Own her. 

"Bare, you're so good to me baby. Let me take care of you, please" The desperation rolled off her tongue like ice. She watched as his nostrils flared at the sound of it. He couldn’t hold on much longer. His body stood tight, the muscles in his arms straining as he continued with his fingers. 

"Listen to how wet you make me, Bare." She licked her lips slowly as she rolled her hips. "All of this because of you. Nobody else but you. Not even hi-" and just like that Iris Ann West-Allen realized that her man was still very much full of surprises. Before she could even comprehend exactly what happened he was on top of her. Green eyes darkened with lust as he stared down on her like a predator. 

He took her lips in a rush biting and licking at them feverishly. Iris could barely breathe. This was all too much. The way his hot hand palmed at her swollen breast, twirling her hardened nipples between his fingers. His other hand around her neck, trapping her. His hand moved from her breast to her thigh. His favorite spot.

He hooked her slender leg around the crook of his arm.  
Barry's eyes stared into hers as he pushed himself inside. He watched as the moans escaped her lips. The way her beautiful brown eyes rolled in the back of her head. As she took the thumb he put on that beautiful pout of hers and bit down. 

 

Their hips moved in tandem. The sound of their bodies slapping together echoed throughout the room. His hand gripped her thigh tight as he fought against the urge to come undone. He wanted this to last more. He loved the way she looked beneath him with his hand around her neck. She looked back at him with hooded eyes, mouth open, breathless. Tell- tale sign of her nearing climax. She wasn’t loud in her moment of undone. 

Unlike him, she was silent in it all. Her breath hitched in her throat as the universe fell beneath her. Her nails dug into the arm that held her down as her back arched off the bed. Barry groaned deeply as her walls tightened around him. His thrust getting harder and harder with each passing second. 

"You're mine" he whispered in her ear as he came hard.  
"I'm yours, baby"

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Westallen Fic and it's a smut. tsk, tsk. This is my very first post here guys, so please be kind.


End file.
